Sound and Thunder
by Green Gallant
Summary: Remember when Spencer wanted to try out for that football team? Carly does and she's intent on making him honor that promise. With a little help from some friends. But Spencer soon learns he has a hidden talent in another sport. What is it? Slight crossov


_Author's Note: All right I'm not sure how good of an idea this was, but I'm sticking to the story anyway. I think the general premise behind it is rather self explanatory, but the story will grow into something much larger. And I hope you guys enjoy it. I think it has alot of potential. _

**i Made It**

**Chapter 1**

Late one night Carly Shay was staying up watching television. Her brother Spencer came into the room a second later in his pajamas.

"Okay kiddo, its 11:30 time for bed." he told her.

"Sure thing Spencer." she smiled. When she looked up her expression changed.

"Your still wearing that thing?" she asked him.

"What?" he said looking down at himself.

"That shirt." she answered.

"What about it?" he asked.

"That's the shirt they gave you when you tried out for the Seattle Cobras." she told him.

"So?" he asked not getting the point.

"Did you ever train for them?" she asked.

"No..." he said softly.

"Then what are you doing wearing thier shirt?" she asked.

"..I like the shirt. Why is that a crime?" he shrugged.

"You never even got beyond the training stage. So how can you even wear that shirt?" she asked. Spencer shrugged.

"Alot of guys wear team shirts, doenst mean they have to play for them." he answered.

Carly threw her legs off the couch and looked at him.

"What?" he asked again.

"You know what your problem is? You give up way too easily." she said.

"But it was hard." he replied.

"If it wasnt hard then anyone could do it." she answered.

"So what's your point?" he asked her.

"Back then you would have given your right arm to be a Seattle Cobra. But when it came to actually training for the team, you gave up before you even started. I'm not going to let you do that any more. Your trying out for that team again." she told him. Her older brother took a step back in suprise.

"What? How?" he asked.

Carly turned her attention back to the TV and saw a group of professional athletes on dirt bikes flying through the air. It was then a website for the show appeared on screen. A smile came to her face as her brother started to feel ill at ease.

"Carly?" he said warily.

His sister only smiled as she raced over to the computer in the kitchen and pulled up the web page. A second later it appeared on screen with the name _'Nitro Circus' _over an American flag themed banner. As Spencer made his way over to the computer and stood behind her, he saw her scroll down through several bios before bringing up the site's contact link.

"What are you doing?" he asked with uncertainty.

"You'll see!" she chriped as she continued typing away.

"No I dont think so." he said closing out the program. Carly whirled around and faced her brother.

"Spencer!" she griped.

"Go to bed." he told her.

"Fine." she said giving up and got off the chair.

"I'll see you in the morning." she said climbing the stairway as he saw her off.

Spencer sighed in relief.

"That was close." he said.

Upstairs in her bedroom Carly was on her laptop back on the Nitro Circus website. A moment later she brought up the contact page of one of the show's main characters. Clicking on the bio a man in his late mid to late 20s with curly brown hair appeared on the page. With the name _Travis Pastrana - X Games Gold Medalist. Pro Action Sports Athlete._

After a few seconds of comtemplating she clicked on an icon that brought up his email address and began typing. The next morning in Maryland. Travis checked his morning when Carly's message came up. The young man paused for a moment reading the girl's email.

_Dear Mr. Pastrana, _

_My name is Carly Shay, I run a webshow with my friends here in Seattle called 'iCarly'. The reason I've contacted you, and I hope you dont mind, is this. My brother Spencer once wanted to try out for a professional football team called the Seattle Cobras, but never got beyond the training stage. I've watched your show and seen you travel the country. I was wondering if you and the Nitro Crew would be intrestred in being guests on our show, and try and get my brother to try for the team again. I understand if your busy with other things, I just thought I'd let you know. I'm sorry if I wasted your time._

_your friend, _

_Carly Shay. _

The motocross champ rubbed his chin as he thought about the request. A moment later the bay door opened and a young blonde haired woman walked in.

"Hey." she greeted.

"Hey Jolene, check out this email I just got." he said pointing to the screen.

The 25-year-old looked over his shoulder as she read the email to herself.

"So what do you think?" he asked inquisitively.

"That's kind of far dude. Do we even know this kid?" she asked.

"Not really. She runs a webshow. Let's see if anything comes up." he said going to search.

A few seconds later a second screen popped up as he played a video of the girls doing random stuff. The pair chuckled a bit at online team's antics. And brought up a second video and then a third as the stunts became more and more outrageous.

"So now what do you think?" he smiled.

"I still dont know. Write them back and see what we get." she answered.

Across several time zones, Carly had just started her day and checked her morning email. A laugh escaped her lips when she saw who it was.

"Oh my gosh!" she said and instantly typed a response.

A few seconds later Travis opened up a webcam chat with her as she got the request.

"Hey this is Travis Pastrana." he said appearing on screen.

"And I'm Jolene Van Vugt." his friend said standing over him.

"Hey guys, wow this is so cool meeting you guys." she told him.

"So I understand your having a problem with your brother?" Jolene asked.

"My brother wanted to try out for this football team a while back. But he's so lazy he never put any effort into it." she replied.

"Right so then how does this concern us exactly?" Jolene asked.

"Well I didnt mean to bother you guys. I guess its a stupid idea in hindsight." she replied crestfallen.

"No not really. We do stupid things all the time. In fact its better than a real job. We were just wondering why you wanted us to come all the way to Seattle just to talk with him?" Travis replied.

"We have ways of making him do it. We get invited to things all the time, usually when it involves some sort of stunt. Its not that we dont want to visit or anything its just.." Jolene trailed off.

"We need an actual reason to be there." Travis finished a little more bluntly than intended. Jolene wacked him in the chest a moment later.

"Dont say that." she rebuffed. Carly laughed a bit on the other end.

"I know what your saying. That's like me traveling to the middle of nowhere...which I have. All right so then what could I do to make you want to come to Seattle?" she asked guienely intrestred.

"We could probably base jump off the Space Needle or something." Travis answered.

"Yeah that could work." approved Jolene.

"We'll have to talk it over with the guys and see what they think. Other than that I think we may be able to come out there." he added. The young girl smiled on the other end.

"If its not too much trouble for you guys. I dont screw up any prior engagements you might have." Carly said.

"No its cool! We travel the country all the time. We were in Utah and Colorado awhile back with some friends out there. Like I said we'll talk it over with the boys and see what they think." he said.

"Sounds cool. Maybe if you like we can show some of your stunts on iCarly." she offered.

"We'll let you know all right?" Travis said before signing out.

"All right." she answered.

"Later." he said leaving the video chat.

Travis turned in his seat and faced Jolene who was still standing over him.

"Well?" he asked. His friend and teammate Jolene was still stunned by what he did.

"We did just promise a girl that we're going to Seattle?" she asked with arms bent outward.

"Yeah." he said matter-of-fact and got up out of his chair leaving her behind.

"We havent even talked about it with the guys yet!" she called out.

"That's what I'm about to do." he called back from another room. Jolene's hands clapped against her thighs in disbelief as he left the living room. The blonde shook her head as she finally left the computer.

"Unbelievable." she muttered.

Back in Seattle, Carly Shay bounded down the stairway with an extra spring in her step. Her brother turned away from the refridgerator with a bowl of cerial and jug of milk.

"Hey kid, what'choo so happy about?" he asked.

"Oh..no reason." she mused as she walked off. The artist quirked an eyebrow but shook it off as he went about his business.

Later that morning Carly met up with Sam and Freddy in the school hallway.

"Hey Carly." Freddie said coming up to her.

"Your never going to guess who I just talked with this morning." Carly said. Freddie and Sam looked at each other before giving up.

"What?" shrugged Sam.

"Okay you know how my brother wanted to try out for that football team awhile back?" she asked.

"The Seattle Cobras?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, anyway after I got on Spencer's case last night about it. I was watching this show called Nitro Circus where these extreme sports guys travel around the country." she explained.

"You talked to one of them?" Sam asked.

"Yeah a guy named Travis Pastrana." she answered. Her friends stood there silently before Freddie broke the ice.

"Travis Pastrana the motocross rider?" he asked.

"Yeah." she replied.

"X Games Travis Pastrana?" he clarified.

"Yeah." she nodded again.

"How did you get ahold of him?" Sam asked still unsure.

"I hit him up on his page last night." she told them.

"And he's going to come here and get Spencer to try out for a football team again." Freddie said still skeptical.

"He has a whole group of friends. I told him that if they wanted to they could come onto iCarly." she said.

"Right. But why would a professional athlete want to come all the way up here just see us?" he inquired. Carly pouted a bit before answering.

"I dont know. It just seemed like a good idea at the time. Now they're going to think I'm an idiot." she said turning sour.

"Carly I didnt say that." he apologised.

"That blonde chick herself said as much!" she moaned.

"I'm sure she didnt mean it like that." Freddie told her trying to calm her down.

"Why me?" she groaned and stormed off.

Freddie continued to stammer as Sam looked back at him and threw him to the ground and stepped on his back as she left. Freddie remained on the floor a second longer before responding.

"Why do I bother?"

Later that day at the Pastrana Compound in Maryland. The 25-year-old called together his friends in the Nitro Crew to alert them to thier latest activity.

"All right guys, want to thank you all for coming out here today." he started as he addressed the guys.

"So what are we up to today?" asked his friend Jim. The leader paused for a second before answering.

"Well I have an intrestring challenge. It seems as though one of our fans contacted me this morning and asked if we wanted to come out to Seattle and do something for them." he stated.

"Like what?" he asked.

"This girl wants us to help her brother train for a local football team." Jolene answered. The guys looked at each other and a resounding 'what?' echoed amongst them.

"Care to elaborate on that?" Jim asked.

"What kind of websites have you been hitting?" one of them joked to Travis. As the others laughed. Travis let out a cynical laugh in response.

"Look I dont know anymore aside from she sent me this morning. But apparently her and her friends run this webshow, its really popular according to her. I dont know how much of that is true. But to get you guys intrestred. I suggested that we could base jump off the Space Needle for thier show." he offered.

"Outside the Space Needle or inside?" a third one asked.

"What you jump from inside a tower?" he replied earning laughs.

"I'm just asking." Travis finished. His friends continued to laugh as the one who asked shook it off.

"I think what he's asking is would it be more intrestring to climb the outside of the Needle and then jump off of it?" Jim asked.

"I dont know. I guess we'll have to see when we get there. All right so who's in?" Travis asked holding out his hand.

The others muttered amongst themselves for a bit debating it.

"I suppose we have nothing better to do." one of the guys said and placed his hand over Travis'.

The others slowly piled on hands as well and were soon joined by Jolene and Jim.

"I guess we'll find something fun to do up there." he said putting his hand on top.

"All right then its settled, we're headed to Seattle." Travis said.

_Author's Note: All right so what'd you think of that? I hope it didnt seem as wonky to you as it did to me in some instances. This is a story I startred while ago, and I was hoping it wouldnt seem like one of those 'band fics' some fangirls write. Anyway for those of you that are wondering Nitro Circus is an MTV reality series that follows the exploits of a group of friends and professional athletes. Which can be best described as 'Jackass meets the X Games'. And is actually a spin-off of the former. Since MTV owns Nick I figured it would make sense. There's alot more to follow if your intrestred. Let me know what you think. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant_


End file.
